


DON'T FORGET

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AMS, Ask Mercy Series, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Teasers & Trailers, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: P.S: I'm still waiting for her to answer this until the end of the year. If she dislike, not answer, or barely see, this remake will be cancelled and l'll follow my life like none of this ever happened. Thank you for your time!P.S 2: She probably haven't seen this yet. Well, i guess i shouldn't depend on her thoughts about this remake to be made. I'll do it, anyway. If she wants to see, she sees. I just don't want to bother her anymore. So, make a pressure of me if you want, because I've made a promise here. Thank you (sorry for being impatient, by the way ;-;)!
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	DON'T FORGET

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sai_shou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_shou/gifts).



It's cold...  
  
  
It's as if everything that you see has turned into black....  
  
  
  
You didn't realize yet, but... it seems that there is someone who wants to talk to you.

* * *

GREETINGS, MY DEAR.  
  
  
IT'S BEEN A WHILE, ISN'T IT?!  
  
  
HAVE YOU WONDERED WHY ARE YOU RECEIVING THIS MESSAGE  
  
  
AFTER A LONG TIME?!  
  
  
HOW WONDERFUL!  
  
  
AFTER ALL, ALL OF THIS IS PART OF SOMETHING THAT I WANT TO DO...  
  
  
SOMETHING...  
  
  
THAT I WANT TO SHOW YOU.  
  
  
SOMETHING...  
  
  
I THINK YOU WILL FIND..  
  
  
VERY...  
  
  
VERY...  
  
  
INTERESTING.  
  
  
BUT...  
  
  
IT IS NOT COMPLETE YET.  
  
  
FAR FROM IT...  
  
  
THUS, IT WILL BE.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" YOU PROBABLY ASK?  
  
  
WELL, IT'S NOTHING BUT A REREADING...  
  
  
A SMALL CHANGE IN FACTS TO A CERTAIN STORY...  
  
  
A STORY THAT MADE A CERTAIN COUPLE OF YOURS OPEN AN INBOX...  
  
  
AN INBOX, WHICH HAS CHANGED EVERYTHING.  
  
  
EXACTLY...  
  
  
I'M TALKING ABOUT A BACKSTORY.  
  
  
CAN YOU IMAGINE IT?  
  
  
A BACKSTORY IN WHICH 9 YEARS HAS PASSED SINCE THE BARRIER'S DESTRUCTION...  
  
  
A BACKSTORY IN WHICH SHOWS MY CREATION BEING FIXED...  
  
  
A BACKSTORY IN WHICH TELLS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WITH THE SURFACE'S ANGEL...  
  
  
A BACKSTORY IN WHICH SHOWS THE SLAUGHTER IN THE BROKEN RIFT OF THE TIMELINES...  
  
  
A BACKSTORY IN WHICH TELLS ABOUT THE FORGOTTEN HUMANS, WHICH MADE THIS ENTIRE TURN OF EVENTS POSSIBLE.  
  
  
AN IDEAL BACKSTORY LIKE THAT CAN EXIST.  
  
  
THEREFORE, I HAVE A SMALL FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU.  
  
  
RETURN HERE IN FEBRUARY, 14TH OF 2021.  
  
  
WHY?!  
  
  
BECAUSE IT WILL COMPLETE 5 YEARS OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE BACKSTORY.  
  
  
CAN YOU DO THIS FAVOR TO ME?  
  
  
GOOD.  
  
  
SO, UNTIL THEN, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU.  
  
  
KEEP MOVING FORWARD  
  
  
AND  
  
  
STAY DETERMINED.  
  
  
PREPARE YOURSELF, MY DEAR...  
  
  
BECAUSE YOU WILL SEE  
  
  
THE UNSEEN  
  
  
OR UNTOLD  
  
  
VERSION OF...  
  
  
  
THE LAST FRISK!

* * *

The voice laughs a little and fades away...  
  
  
Like if they weren't here in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: I'm still waiting for her to answer this until the end of the year. If she dislike, not answer, or barely see, this remake will be cancelled and l'll follow my life like none of this ever happened. Thank you for your time!
> 
> P.S 2: She probably haven't seen this yet. Well, i guess i shouldn't depend on her thoughts about this remake to be made. I'll do it, anyway. If she wants to see, she sees. I just don't want to bother her anymore. So, make a pressure of me if you want, because I've made a promise here. Thank you (sorry for being impatient, by the way ;-;)!


End file.
